Monster
by lizzabet
Summary: Emily has met the perfect man. He's sweet, loyal and is always there when Emily needs him. Unfortunately, everyone doesn't trust this man. Morgan is sure he has something up his sleeves, but Emily won't listen. What is this big secret Doug is hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know what you're thinking, I'm publishing a new story when I already have so many in progress that I never update.. Or maybe I was the only one thinking that;) Well, this story is almost completely written(40 chapters) because I've published it on IG too, only the ending might be different depending on what you want to see:) And this is also the reason for the short chapters:D**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

**_Someone once said: _  
_"As we get older we let the _  
**_**monsters into our beds"**_

Emily arrived home late after having spent four days out on a horrifying case. The smell of chicken and bacon had already filled her apartment and her smile instantly grew. Hurriedly, she made her way to the kitchen and smiled even more at the sight of her boyfriend. And he was cooking.  
They didn't live together, but they had each other's keys so they could come and go as they pleased. It was something extra to come home after a case to a surprise like this.  
"Honey, I'm home," Emily said from the doorway and Doug turned around.  
"Welcome home, babe," he said, letting go of the frying pan and meeting her in a passionate kiss that only Doug could pull off. They always made her knees weak.  
Her boyfriend went back to his cooking and Emily just watched him doing his magic. She knew she was falling for the slightly younger man, but this time she didn't care. Doug was a man she let in on her feelings. He was the only one she had showed every single emotion to. And he was the only one who knew everything there was about her. Okay, she couldn't tell him everything about Doyle, but he knew bits and pieces of it, enough to understand why she was struck with bad days. Overall, he was probably the person who had gotten to know her the best. There was something about him that managed to pull everything out of her. If she had a bad day he would be there and he wouldn't let it go until he knew what was bothering her. They had their fights too of course, but what couple didn't? And besides, it always ended in hot make up sex.  
"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" he asked, like so many times before.  
"Just thinking about how much I love you," she said, honestly, her dreamy orbs looking straight into his.  
"Then move in with me."  
Emily choked on her breath at the sudden comment.  
"We've only been dating for 2 months, don't you think it's a little too fast," Emily asked, but in her mind she was screaming HELL YES, LET'S DO IT!  
"Emily, we practically live together already. I'm always at your place or you're at my place. Wouldn't it be nice to just have one place together?"  
Emily smirked. "You really want this?"  
"I'm crazy about you! I want to wake up next to you every morning... Well, except when you've got a case."  
"Okay, let's do it," Emily said without putting any further thoughts on it and he looked at her with a grin that would make a cheshire cat pale in comparison.  
"I knew you could never resist my offer."  
Emily shook her head and sat down by the table. Moving in together. Wow. She would've never in a million years imagine that the man who hit on her at the club during one of their girl's night out would turn out to be this amazing man. She wouldn't even have called him if JJ hadn't pressured her. She owed her friend everything for finally finding someone she loved. Looking at her boyfriend, the man she hoped to spend the rest of her life with, everything seemed perfect, just the way she wanted it for once. It felt like nothing could ever go wrong now.

* * *

**A/N That was the first chapter! I hope people will continue to read:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I know it seems like Emily fell in love too quickly, but everyone will have that one guy they can't help what they're feeling! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this one too! I will warn you that a part of this chapter is M-rated:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

After an amazing dinner the couple found themselves on the couch in front of some crappy soap opera, but they didn't mind what was on. They weren't even watching the TV. Doug was busy placing kissing all over Emily's neck and down to her cleavage, at the same time as he roamed his hands over her body. Those big hands could create magic both in the kitchen and in the bedroom.  
Emily threw her head back and let out a moan. His soft lips hit every right spot, sending a shiver through her body. But then he stopped.

"No, don't stop," Emily pouted.

"I just think it's more appropriate if we would move this to the bedroom."

Emily smirked seductively and within seconds she was off the couch and running up the stairs with Doug close behind. The bedroom door closed behind them even if there wasn't anyone in the apartment who could hear or walk in on them.

Emily's clothes were discarded quickly, as were Doug's. The blond man caught Emily's lips with his own and his tongue thrust into her mouth, effectively parting her lips and massaging her tongue. Emily moaned against his lips as she backed further towards the bed, sitting down as she felt her legs hit the wood. Doug placed his hands on either side of Emily as he leaned forward to make her lay down. Putting her hands down behind her, Emily scooted further up the bed, never letting go of Doug's lips as he followed her. She rested her head on the pillow and Doug's lips left hers to place kisses down her neck and to her breasts, which still had a bra covering them. Arching her back, she let him unclasp it and throw it on the floor to the rest of the clothes. His mouth soon closed around her erect nipple and he suckled at the same time as he kneaded the other one.

"Oh God," she moaned, closing her eyes tightly.

Doug smiled as he let go of her nipple and captured her lips again, his hand traveling down her body, stroking her through her already soaked panties. He moaned as he felt how ready she was for him and started pulling off the thin fabric, leaving her completely naked. His finger slipped between her glistening folds and dipped inside her. Emily spread her legs further apart to get him better access. Doug moved his hand faster, pumping in and out of her. He knew how much she wanted him and he wouldn't let her wait any longer. Kicking off his own underwear, he let his own erection spring free and lined himself up at her entrance, waiting half a minute before he finally thrust forward.

Emily moaned loudly as her boyfriend moved inside of her, hitting just the right spots.

"Please... Faster..." Emily breathed out and Doug obliged to that simple request.

With every thrust he got deeper and deeper inside her. Emily put her legs on Doug's shoulders to get him even deeper and when Doug started to stroke her clit, her walls began to clench around his throbbing member.  
When they climaxed, Emily a few minutes before Doug, they cuddled together on the bed, panting, and soon Emily's eyes began to close, the exhaustion from the recent case taking over.

Doug watched her beautiful features in the dark room and quietly slid out of bed to not wake her up. He put on a pair of sweatpants and a black hoodie which he always wore on his and Emily's lazy days... And on his late night strolls. He wondered if Emily knew that he left the bed in the middle of the night and came back as if he hadn't been gone. One time she had woken up when he came back and he had told her that he'd needed water and he wore the clothes because he didn't want to walk around naked in the house. She was a profiler, but somehow she didn't see through any of his lies.

He made his way through the dark house, reaching the door in just a couple of strides. Carefully, he opened the door and slid out, locking it behind him so no intruders could come in. Putting the key back in his pocket, he walked out of the building and started off towards the park. Time for some fun.

* * *

**A/N I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thank you for reading:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know some of you don't agree with the Emily in this story, but I will try to make her better and there will be explanations. Kind of. Sorry though:)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Monster 3

The alarm clock woke Emily up the next morning. She groaned as she lifted Doug's arm off her, reached for a robe and dragged her feet as she walked to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she waited until the water got warm and let the robe fall to the floor before she stepped under the hot strays of water. She smiled to herself as she started washing her hair and body, rinsing both thoroughly. Just thinking about Doug made her face light up. She knew she was acting silly and totally not like herself. In fact, she had never been the kind of girl with butterflies in her stomach and the one to get totally, utterly, head over heels in love with someone, but then came Doug. They had only known each other for two months but she fell fast. Almost too fast. After what happened with Doyle and him shoving a table leg in her stomach, she didn't think she would ever love again. Because she had loved Doyle at some point. So much that she had tried to get him out of the business. Then after that every guy who had flirted with her and asked her out she had said no to. Or she had given some a shot, but as soon as it got too serious she had broken it off. Doug had been persistent, though, and even if Emily had tried to break it off after two weeks, the man hadn't let her go and she had finally given him a chance. She had been suspicious of him at first of course and let Garcia check him up. That was something she wasn't proud of now, but you can never be too cautious. After that she just let herself be wooed and she had to admit that she liked it.

Emily turned the shower off and took her towel, drying her body before walking back into her bedroom to find a pair of clean underwear and something to wear.

"Morning, babe," a tired voice startled her.

"Go back to sleep," she said, knowing that he didn't have to be up in another two hours.

"Sorry, but the bed felt so empty," he pouted and showed his biggest puppy eyes.

"Nice try, but I'm gonna be late for work if I get back into bed with you and we both know it."

"So be late," he said with a shrug.

Emily laughed. "I've been late too much lately because of you. Hotch will have my head if it happens again."

She started to put on her clothes and dry her hair under the watchful eyes of her boyfriend. When she was done she went to sit next to him on the bed and kissed him softly.

"See you later," she said.

"Alrighty, have fun then!" Doug said throwing himself back against the pillow and Emily left the room with a chuckle.

30 minutes later Emily walked out of the elevator and through the glass doors. Reid, JJ and Morgan were already sitting at their desks and their heads turned when Emily said her hello. She was trying her hardest to hide her smile which was pretty hard among a bunch of profilers.

"Wow, princess, I'm not sure if I've ever seen that smile on your face. Everything's going like it should in bed?" Morgan asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up, won't you? Can't a girl just be happy?" she asked as she sat down by her desk.

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Not you. Now spill it!"

Emily sighed, but it wasn't out of annoyance. It was more of a dreamy sigh.

"Doug asked me to move in with him," she said happily.

"Whoa, I didn't expect that," Derek said.

"Congratz, Em, I'm so happy for you," JJ said and hugged her friend.

"When are we gonna get to meet him?" Morgan asked seriously.

"What do you mean? You've met him. Right?" Emily asked.

JJ shook her head. "No, Morgan is right. You've been keeping him from us."

Emily laughed nervously and ran a hand through her hair. It was true actually. She had been keeping him from them. Having something that was only hers just felt so good. Especially now in the beginning of their relationship. Her team could be intimidating at times and she didn't want to overwhelm Doug.

"Why don't we go out tonight? And bring Doug," Morgan said, showing all of his white teeth.

Emily returned the smile, hers a lot more nervous than his. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

"I was hoping you'd say no to coming tonight," Emily confessed as they walked hand in hand across the parking lot.

She was about to introduce Doug to the team and she was a nervous wreck. It was the first time ever she had taken a boyfriend with her and she was so afraid they wouldn't like him or he wouldn't like them.

"Sweetie, I want to meet them," Doug said, stopping her in her tracks.

"But..." Emily started to protest.

"No buts, Emily. You've spoken so much about them so I feel it's time to introduce us," Doug said and kissed her forehead.

Emily sighed. "You're right. Here goes nothing," she said, taking Doug's hand and walking into the bar.

The team was already there, waiting with the same expectation as if Santa would walk in through the doors any minute. Emily squeezed his hand when they approached the gang.

"Hey everyone," Emily greeted them with a smile. "This is Doug."

Doug extended his hand to first Rossi who shook it firmly.

"Dough, this is David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan," she said while he was shaking everyone's hand.

"So Doug, what do you do?" Morgan asked, looking between Emily and her very handsome boyfriend as they sat down.

"I'm an engineer," he answered, stroking Emily's knuckles.

"Where are you from?" Garcia asked even if she had been the one to run the background check.

"Born and raised in Detroit, moved here when I was 23," he said, waiting for another question coming his way.

"And how old are you?" Garcia continued.

"Enough with the questions guys. I think Doug wants some of his private life kept to himself," Emily quickly said before her boyfriend had a chance to answer.

"It's okay, sweetie, really," Doug said and gave Emily a soft kiss.

He turned back to the others and answered Garcia's question, and continued to answer everything her team wanted to know which was a lot. Emily was growing bored, though, having already heard all of what Doug told them. When Rossi asked the eleventh question, Emily tugged on Doug's arm.

"Come on, let's dance," she said and showed a smile that she knew would make Doug do what she wanted.

None of the others joined them. They needed some time to form an opinion about Emily's boyfriend.

"He seems nice," Reid was the first to say.

"Nice? He looks dreamy," Garcia chimed in.

"And they seem to love each other. Just look at them," JJ said and all of them turned to see said couple dancing close together in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm happy for her," Morgan said. "But I'm the only one allowed to touch that ass."

No one could hold in their laughter at the comment.

"You were almost sweet," JJ said, shaking her head as she took a sip from her drink.

They didn't move from their seats during the entire song, watching Emily dance with Doug. If you could call what they were doing dance. It looked sexy at least and for the two oldest profilers and the youngest it soon became weird to watch their colleague and friend dance. Apparently Emily had completely forgotten who she was there with.

When the song ended Doug pulled her in for a kiss before leaving the dance floor. The brunette profiler's face turned red as she realized that the team must have been watching her. She sat down on a stool close to her boyfriend. Her hand was still in Doug's and right now it didn't seem like he would let go.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Emily asked.

Derek grinned at his partner, "I think you two are doing enough dancing for the rest of us."

Emily reached over to hit the darker agent. "Shut up! It's nothing compared to the way women dance with you."

"Jealous?" Derek asked, eyeing Emily who once again slapped his arm.

"I have all I need right here," she said, looking to her boyfriend. "Sorry about him. He still thinks every woman wants him."

Doug chuckled and brought Emily's hand up to kiss her knuckles. Whatever Emily had worried about before seemed silly. The team seemed to like him and he seemed to like them, even if Morgan showed his true flirty self. Luckily Doug didn't show any sign of jealousy. Emily smiled at her boyfriend's gesture. No, he was more than fine right now.

* * *

**A/N Please tell me what you think! Even if it's a 'please stop with this story'. I love hearing from you:) **


End file.
